She Will Be Loved
by LitaHardy21
Summary: What if you're best friend, was the one you loved, and what if they were with the wrong person? John Cena, Torrie Wilson, Jeff Hardy, Maria and plenty more. Cowritten with JorriexLover (she does the even numbered chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Rain poured down on the rooftop of the Wilson residence. It wasn't a terrible day, but it wasn't one of the most pleasant days either. It was the final day before college came, and a certain blonde's plans were ruined due to weather, it was spent dreading it inside.

The 18 year old Torrie Wilson and her best friend Stacy Keibler, were currently watching Mean Girls, upstairs in her parent's loft.

"It's sad how Lindsey Lohan has become so trashed, while everyone else is so much more gorgeous,"Torrie stated as they came onto the middle of the movie. Stacy laughed at this and agreed.

"That's exactly what drugs and partying will do to you,"she spoke. She brought her long, tanned legs over the edge of the daybed. She arose and began looking into the vanity mirror.

She was thinking about the events, that were soon to happen, and how they were tying with the movie in a way.

"Tor, what if we grow apart? Meet new people, and forget about each other's existence?" Stacy questioned. Torrie thought about this for a moment. She never considered it before.

"Why do you ask me that so soon? I mean you've never brought the question up before?" Torrie countered.

"Well Janis and Cady seem to be getting off well, and then as soon as Cady hangs with the Plastics, they stopped being friends. I want to know what if that happens to us,"Stacy said.

"We can never tell the future, but I assure, that will never happen. We've had each other since we were in diapers, and there's nothing that will change that. If it does, we'll manage to always come back to each other, no matter what,"Torrie explained.

She had honestly worried about that too. With them both wanting to major in different her in fashion design, and Stacy with journalism, what would come of it.

...

A young muscular man set his last two bags in the back of his Camry.

"Oh, I've always dreaded the day, when you go off to college,"his mother as she held the umbrella over them.

"Mom, don't cry, you know I hate it when you do that,"he spoke to her.  
"Oh, I apologise, it's just you're my second oldest son and you're off to college now John. Any mother would be like this, my baby all grown up,"his mother Carol Cena spoke.

"Mom, I'll still be your little boy. Don't worry about a thing,"he assured her as he wrapped her into a tight hug. When they let go, he shut his trunk and went to Torrie's house to pick up his two friends.

...

A knock on the door brought the two blonde friends to their senses.

"John's here Stace! Grab your bags and let's be on our way,"Torrie exclaimed. The grabbed their bags, and began to head downstairs.

Opening the door, Stacy and Torrie saw the dazzling smile of John Cena. "Are you ladies ready to go?" he asked.

"Heck yeah! We're college students baby,"Stacy whooped. They all laughed at her enthusiasm and piled the bags into the trunk of the car.

"So this is it? No more parents, or siblings, just us on our own,"Torrie spoke. John grabbed the blonde's hand, and gently squeezed it.

"Torrie, this is going to be one hell of a ride,"he smiled, and they were on their way.

...

**Okay this is a story that me and JorriexLover is doing I hope you guys like it, and while you're at it, go check out her stories**


	2. Chapter 2

Maria Kanellis tossed her suitcase onto her bed. She was extremely nervous, as this was her very first day of college...well, technically, classes hadn't started, but this was her first day here. She didn't know what to expect, she didn't really know anyone and it was a fairly big university.

Maria was a very pretty girl. She had dark, red hair with a twinge of brunette mixed in. Her eyes were green and piercing.

She took a deep breath, praying that her roommate would be nice.

"Where do you want this?"

Maria looked up to see her rainbow-haired friend, Jeff Hardy carrying in cardboard boxes - so many that she couldn't see his face. She giggled. "Just set them down, Jeff. Anywhere's fine."

"These, too?" asked another voice. This time, the voice belonged to another one of her friends, Randy Orton. Randy was tall and built with dark brown hair and deep, grey-blue eyes.

For years, these two boys had been her best friends. It might seem strange, seeing as though they were both male, but Maria wouldn't have it any other way. They were both amazing guys and she loved them both dearly...if not in different ways.

Randy had always been a sort of a big brother to her, while she'd had (what she called) 'a silly little crush' on Jeff. She'd never done anything about it, but she assumed that it was better that way, especially considering if something happened, it would screw up their friendship. Not to mention that it would make Jeff feel extremely awkward. And she definitely did not want that.

So for now and forever, Maria would keep her feelings a secret. It was in everyone's best interest that she did.

"Need help unpacking?" Randy asked.

Maria shook her head no. "I don't think so. You guys still have to get to your rooms and besides, my roommate will probably be here soon."

"I hope she's hot," Randy replied, smirking.

Jeff and Maria laughed. Randy definitely considered himself a gift to all of the women of the world and dated many girls on a regular basis, never settling down. Jeff was different in the way that he didn't date much, but when he did, it was usually very serious.

"Me, too," Jeff agreed, kidding. He could care less about looks.

Maria tried not to hide her hurt. "Now, get out of here you two! I've got unpacking to do. And I'd rather you both not be here when I unpack my underwear...and other unmentionables."

Randy grinned and patted Jeff's shoulder. "We better get out of here before she starts pulling out S and M toys, dude."

Jeff laughed. "Okay, okay! See you for dinner, Ria? You're still coming with us, aren't you?"

She nodded. "Maybe if my roommate's nice, she can come, too."

"Cool!" Randy said. Then he saluted, "see you later, Ria!"

"Bye, Maria!" Jeff echoed.

Maria watched as her two best friends exited her room. Then, she sighed, staring at all of the bags she had to unpack.

...

As Jeff and Randy were leaving Maria's room, they noticed two tall, blond girls coming toward them dragging suitcases and boxes.

"Damn it, Stace. If this isn't it, I'm seriously gonna kill you!" the shorter one said to the other.

"I'm sorry, Torrie!" the taller one exclaimed, "I swear I though the other two buildings were ours!"

Randy, being Randy, cleared his throat and approached the girls. "May I be of service?"

The shorter one made a face, but the taller one grinned right back at him. "Maybe. Do you know where rooms 203 and 206 are?"

Randy nodded. "203 is the one my friend and I just popped out of. 206 is three down from it."

The taller one smiled. "Thanks a lot. I'm Stacy, by the way. Stacy Keibler."

"Randy Orton," he said smirking. Then, he took her hand in his own and shook it. "The pleasure is all mine."

Stacy's friend sighed and elbowed Stacy in the ribs. "Ow!" she exclaimed, "sorry. This is my best friend, Torrie. Torrie Wilson."

"Hi, Torrie," Randy said, his eyes not leaving Stacy. What legs she had! He'd never seen anything like them before.

As Randy and Stacy were busy staring holes into one another, Torrie watched as the guy Randy had been with approached them. "I'm Jeff Hardy, Randy's friend. Not that you'd know it."

Torrie giggled.

"Hi, Jeff," Stacy replied, absentmindedly.

Torrie shook her head. "I'm Torrie Wilson."

"Nice to meet you," Jeff replied.

Torrie was intrigued by his rainbow-colored hair, painted nails, tattoos, and overall interesting look. The crazy thing was he seemed like an absolute saint, as well.

"So which one of you is in 203?" he asked.

"I am," Torrie replied, "do you know the other girl?"

He nodded. "We're actually really good friends with her. Her name's Maria Kanellis. I don't know who Stacy will be rooming with."

"Well, I'm glad she's nice. I...I guess I better go meet her, huh?" she asked, surprisingly disappointed that she had to leave without speaking to Jeff anymore.

"Yeah, guess so. Randy and I need to get to our rooms, too. Don't we Randy?" Jeff asked, tapping his friend's shoulder.

"Huh?" Randy asked.

Jeff sighed. "Come on! It was nice meeting both of you."

Torrie smiled and Jeff noticed that she had dimples. "You, too. See you later."

Torrie and Stacy watched as Jeff and Randy left and for a while, it was silent.

Stacy cleared her throat and exclaimed. "I definitely love college!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Torrie dragged her bags and boxes into her room. She placed them onto the empty bed and let out a sigh of relief.

She had finally been able to take a breather, after Stacy carried her around the entire campus grounds. She also had something to smile about.

That guy Jeff she had ran into. He had the greenest eyes, that even put hers to shame. His smile seem to light up the room, and it was like it was just him and her in the hallway.

It seemed that way anyway because Randy and Stacy had ignored them anyway.

Her thoughts were interrupted, when she heard the door close behind her.

She turned around to see a red headed beauty behind her.

"Oh, I'm guessing you're my roommate?" she girl spoke with a friendly smile. She seemed nice enough, as Jeff described, and she was certainly pretty.

"Yeah, I'm Torrie Wilson, I'm assuming you're Maria Kanellis?" Torrie asked.

Maria gave her a confused look, "Oh I meet your friends Randy and Jeff, they, well Jeff mentioned you were in this room."

"Oh, you've meet them already? Usually you'll meet Randy first as he tries to charm you, and then Jeff as he's the wing man," Maria laughed.

Torrie laughed along with her. "Hey do you mind me asking what you're going to major in?"

"Oh I'm doing Fashions and Designs? You"

"Really, same here. Well it's good to see that we're getting along well and have something in common," Torrie smiled showing her pearly whites.

"You got any more friends out here, not that I should ask, you're probably really popular,"Maria stated.

"Well I do have my best friends Stacy and John out here, you can't miss either of them. Stace has legs that go on for days, while John has the body of an athlete,"Torrie explained.

"Oh really, they seem like the celebrities everyone talks about back home."

"Where you from hon?" Torrie asked.

"Originally I come from Chicago, but I moved to Carolina when I was about 7. Randy came when me and Jeff were 11,"Maria spoke.

"Cool, well I don't want to have to stop chatting, but I have to unpack,"Torrie frowned.

"Do you want some help?"Maria offered. Torrie smiled, she was going to like having Maria for a roommate, and possibly a good friend.

...

Stacy dragged her items into her room. When she finally laid them onto the empty bed, she gave a sigh of relief and started unpacking.

When she finished, she was greeted by a platinum blonde beauty.

"Oh, how long have you been there? I didn't hear anyone enter,"Stacy asked politely.

"Oh, just since you entered, you looked so busy I didn't want to disturb. By the way, I'm Maryse Ouellet,"she greeted with a friendly smile.

"Stacy Keibler, your name sounds familiar, do I know you from somewhere?" the leggy blonde asked.

"Um, well no, but you probably know my father. He's the fashion designer from Montreal, Quebec, Canada. Guy Ouellet," she explained.

"Oh, I love him, I own like every pair of his jeans!"Stacy exclaimed. The French Canadian laughed at the blondes enthusiasm, and smiled.

"So where you from?"

"Oh, I came here from Boise, Idaho, but my my parents divorced when I was younger. I was originally from Baltimore, Maryland, so I just alternated between the two"she told.

"Oh that's great that your parents were able to have joint custody. My parents were so cutthroat towards each other, that I was afraid that they would kill each other,"Maryse joked.

"Oh when did yours divorce?"

"When I was 6, and you?"

"I was 8 years old, but I really don't like remembering,"Stacy spoke as she remembered the hard times of never seeing her mum and dad together any longer.

"I think no one ever does, but you just have to bring the best out of the worst," Maryse said.

Stacy nodded. She was right, and she was glad that she had someone to connect with.

...

John sat his bags down and awaited for his roommate. He heard that he was going to be in the Music major, and that his name was Chris Jericho-Irvine.

"I hope he's not a douche,"he sighed. As on cue, the young man entered the room with his guitar case, and suitcases in hand.

He had bright blue eyes, and shoulder length blonde hair. "Hey, what's up? I'm Chris,"he spoke.

"John Cena, nice to meet you,"John replied. He didn't seem like a douche, but he hoped he wouldn't be a prep by his looks. Though looks can be deceiving.

...

Alright so the majors are this

Torrie and Maria- Fashion

Randy and John-Athletics

Chris and Jeff-Music

Stacy and Maryse- Theater/Arts

...


	4. Chapter 4

"Chris Jericho-Irvine, huh?" John asked, giving the blond a tentative smile.

"Yep, that's me," Chris replied, "frontman and lead singer of Metallica and Journey's bastard child, Fozzy."

John laughed, relieved that Chris was friendly - and funny, too. "So you're majoring in music?"

Chris nodded. "Yep, yep, yep. What about you?"

"Athletics with a focus on football," John replied. "I was all American at my high school."

"Oh, really? Where are you from?" Chris asked John.

"I'm from Boise, Idaho...well, no that's actually not true. I was born in West Newbury, Mass, but we moved to Boise when I was a teenager. Where are you from?"

"Manitoba," Chris replied, reaching into his duffel bag.

"Canada?" John asked.

"Yep," Chris replied, "Manitoba. And not Ontario like everyone assumes."

John smiled. "So, do you know anybody else here?"

Chris shook his head. "No...well, until now. What about you?"

"Yeah," John replied, "my two best friends are here, too. Torrie Wilson and Stacy Keibler."

"Have I seen them?" Chris asked.

"Maybe," John shrugged. "believe me, if you see either of them, you won't forget. Stacy's the leggiest girl I've ever seen. Seriously. She's all leg. And Torrie...well, Torrie's just an all-around knockout. They're both blond, but Torrie's is lighter than Stacy's and Torrie's eyes are green while Stacy's are hazel."

Chris smiled. "Well, I'm sure I'll be meeting them soon."

"Most definitely," John grinned, thinking of his blond friend. But there was one in particular he couldn't keep off his mind.

...

"So here's our room!" Randy announced, tossing one of his bags onto the bed beside the window.

"Hey!" Jeff exclaimed, "maybe I wanted the bed by the window!"

Randy laughed and stretched out onto the bed. "You snooze, you lose, Jeffro. Sorry 'bout that, but I got other stuff to think about."  
"Namely that leggy blond we just met?" Jeff asked, giving Randy a look.

Randy didn't answer, just closed his eyes and leaned his head against the bed frame.

Jeff raised an eyebrow. "Do you even remember her name?"

"Stacy," Randy replied, eyes still closed tightly, "Stacy Keibler...Wonder what her middle name is."

Jeff was impressed. Usually, he couldn't remember girls' names, well, unless it was Maria, and the fact that he'd only just met Stacy and could remember her name was a big shocker.

"Her friend was nice, too, huh?" Randy asked, sitting up.

"What?" Jeff had been staring into space when Randy had started talking again.

"Her friend?" Randy asked.

"Oh, yeah. Torrie was her name. Torrie Wilson. She was really nice, I liked her." Jeff gave a faraway grin to his best friend.

Randy's eyebrows narrowed. "You sure she was just 'nice?'" he asked, adding air quotes.

"I don't know her, Ran," Jeff replied, "how am I supposed to know how good of a person she is? I mostly talked to her because you and Stacy were practically climb each other."

Randy's face brightened up with a goofy grin. "You really think she was into me?"

Jeff shrugged. "I can't figure out another reason why she'd want to jump your bones."

Randy's grin grew into an ear-to-ear beam. "Let's invite them to dinner with us, tonight!"  
Jeff shook his head. "Not if you're gonna pounce that poor girl. I'm sure if Maria and Torrie did decide to come, they'd feel awkward. And I know I would."  
"That reminds me," Randy replied, totally ignoring Jeff, "Torrie and Maria are roommates. I wonder how they're getting along."

...

"So I said to Randy, just because she looked at you, it doesn't mean she wants to sleep with you!"

Torrie and Maria both erupted into giggles. Fortunately for both of them, they'd hit it off right away and they were both extremely relieved about this.

Torrie shook her head. "I should probably warn Stacy, huh?"

Maria nodded. "I definitely would. I mean, I wouldn't want your best friend getting her heart broke just because Randy wants another notch in his bedpost."

Torrie sighed. "So, Randy and Stacy are interested in each other. You and I are both single. Actually, so is John. Is Jeff?"

Maria frowned slightly, but luckily Torrie didn't notice. "Yeah, he is. Most girls aren't really into him. The tattoos and gauges throw them all off. Well, that and his facial hair and his hair and his clothes. And his style of music," she let out a small laugh.

Torrie shrugged. "I actually thought it was all cool. He's original, I like that already."

That was when Maria noticed something in Torrie change. There was a sweet glint in the blond's eyes, a very happy one. It was all too familiar to Maria, because it matched her own.

It was the same one she had when she talked about Jeff Hardy.

Maria cleared her throat. "So, Jeff, Randy, and I are going out to eat tonight. Would you like to come? You can invite Stacy and John if you want."

Torrie nodded and gave Maria a sweet smile. "I'd love to! And I'm sure they'd love to meet you, too."

Maria smiled and decided that it might be nice to have some female friends - for once in her life.

...

So that was an awesome chapter from Kalina! I really enjoy how this story is coming along, and we apologise for the lateness, you can't rush perfection. I'll be back with the next chapter, so be prepared!


	5. Chapter 5

"You want me to go out with some girl you just met?" Stacy repeated incredulously as she talked over her the phone.

Stacy had planned on just taking a shower and relaxing before the week began. All that seemed to go down the drain, when Torrie made a phone call to her.

She was talking about how her new roommate, Maria, had invited them to go out with Jeff, Randy, and herself.

"Stace, when you say it like that, it sounds bad," Torrie told her. She'd decided that she'd take up Maria's offer about the dinner date with her, Randy, and Jeff.

"Well, you kinda did invite me at last minute, so I don't really have anything planned to wear!" Stacy exclaimed at her blonde best friend. Torrie had out of the blue decided to go somewhere, after she said she was doing nothing that day.

It was going to take some convincing to do, especially after Stacy had her mind set on sleeping.

Now, she wasn't saying no because she obviously wanted more time with Randy, but she also didn't want to seem desperate to see him.

"Just, wear that really cute, light pink dress that shows off your legs," Torrie begged her, bringing the leggy blonde out of her thoughts.

Stacy thought about it. "Fine, I'll go, but you owe me one!"

Torrie excitedly squealed, "Thank you Stace! I love you," and then hung up the phone. Stacy looked at the phone, before sighing, and hanging up.

"So much for some relaxation," she spoke to herself.

...

"Torrie Anne Wilson, if I didn't love you, I'd say no," John said answering his blonde best friend . Torrie had called him up, and told him about this arrangement that was made at the very last minute.

"So is that a yes," she asked hopefully. He removed the cap from his head, and scratched it light, before replacing it on his head. "Sure, why the hell not?" he told her.

"Thank you John, I owe you big time!" Torrie exclaimed into the phone.

"Yeah you do Miss Wilson," John told her.

"Love you Cena," Torrie said before hanging up the phone. John sighed into his phone. "Yeah, I love you too," he said to himself, before hanging his own phone up.

...

Maria walked out of the showers, and wrapped her towel tightly around her body. She'd forgotten about her clothes in the dorm room, and had to walk around the hall in her condition.

She managed to take two steps into the hallway before she heard some wolf whistles being thrown at her. " Hey firecrotch, how you doing," one of the males said at her. Maria chose to ignore him, and keep walking toward her room.

The other one stepped in front of her, " Hey, my friend Dolph said something to you, don't be rude. Say something back," he told her. She smirked in his face. She turned to where the platinum blonde male stood.

"Go fuck yourself, Dolph," she told him. Maria turned on her heel to try and go back to her room, but they grabbed her wrist.

"I think you need to apologize to my friend here," he told her. She yanked her wrist from him, only to have her path blocked again.

"Listen here, bitch! You don't just ignore Dolph Ziggler or Jack Swagger. It doesn't work that way," the boys told her. She tried to get away, but she was cornered.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled. They didn't budge, but one did manage to try and grab her towel.

"She said leave her alone," a voice came out of nowhere. All heads turned in his direction. He was wearing some jean shorts, and a hooded sweatshirt. He also managed to have the deepest blue eyes, Maria had ever seen.

"Oh yeah, and what you going to do about it?" the one that happened to be Jack spoke. The mysterious guy walked up to him, and grabbed him by the collar, lifting him off his feet.

"I don't think you want to know. Now, why don't you give the lady her towel back, and no one gets hurt," he warned. Since his back was turned, the other tried to throw a cheap shot.

"Hey, watch out!" Maria yelled at him. He quickly turned around, and intercepted the punch, by throwing one of his own. Dolph fell to the ground, and clutched his nose.

"You'll pay for that," they both warned him. Maria tapped the boy on his back, making him turn around. "Thank you, um, whats your name?"

"John, John Cena. You?"

"Maria Kanellis. I got to go, but I hope to see you around John," she told him. He smile and nodded his head.

"You too Maria," and he went on his way.

Maria stood there and pondered. She didn't know where she heard that name before, but she knew one thing. John sure did make her heart skip a little faster.


End file.
